Valve assemblies are known which comprise an electronic circuit realized on a stripboard, e.g. a PCB, for supporting the electric conductors and electronic devices necessary for controlling the electrovalves.
It is also known, e.g. from United States patent application US2007289647, a valve assembly comprising a device for measuring the fluid flow in the valve assembly itself. According to the solution described in said prior document, just like other prior-art technical solutions, the valve assembly comprises a stripboard, e.g. a PCB, for supporting the electric conductors and electronic devices necessary for controlling the flow meter device. The stripboard or printed circuit board comprising the electrovalve control circuit, whereon electric signals flow, is independent of and distinct from the stripboard comprising the circuit of the flow meter device, whereon electric signals flow.
In prior-art solutions, since two or more stripboards need to be used, a greater effort for properly assembling the valve assembly is required. Moreover, the assembly process is rather complex because each stripboard must be appropriately connected both mechanically and electronically to the valve assembly and to the devices included therein. This aspect implies that high costs need to be incurred for manufacturing the valve assembly.
A further drawback of prior-art solutions lies in the fact that they do not allow reducing the overall dimensions of the valve assembly, since they cannot provide any more compact solutions for the valve assembly.
It is also known to those skilled in the art that electrovalves require, in order to operate correctly, an electric signal having particular physical characteristics (power, frequency, etc.). It is also known to those skilled in the art that measurement devices, e.g. flow meters, manufactured by implementing reed switches, Hall-effect sensors, etc., require, in order to operate correctly, an electric signal having particular physical characteristics (power, frequency, etc.). Therefore, it is known that electrovalves and measurement devices, e.g. flow meters, require different electric signals in order to operate correctly.
As mentioned above, the valve assemblies described in the prior art are devices suitable for household use, and hence they must comply with strict electromagnetic compatibility requirements.
It is known from the patent application US 2009/114865 A1 a solenoid-valve unit for an electropneumatic controller, especially a pilot-control unit of an electropneumatic pressure modulator of a vehicle, includes a solenoid-valve unit having a valve-housing bottom with compressed-air bores, and solenoid valves having solenoids and displaceable magnet armatures. The solenoids are disposed outside of the valve-housing bottom. At least one pressure sensor for measuring pneumatic pressure in a compressed-air bore of the valve-housing bottom is placed in or on the valve-housing bottom. Electric leads to the solenoids and to the pressure sensor are routed to a common electrical interface.
Furthermore, it is known by US 2002/112765 A1 a control device for pressurized fluids includes a valve mechanism that is actuated by a first electric device incorporating a pair of electromagnets disposed in a first housing component, and a second electric device incorporating a printed circuit board for controlling the valve mechanism disposed in a second housing component. A pressure sensor may be disposed in the second housing component such that it forms a plug-type engagement with a port extending from the valve mechanism when the first and second housing components are joined together. The pressure sensor is supported by the circuit board in the second housing component. Electrical contact elements extend from the pressure sensor into, and preferably beyond, holes in the printed circuit board.